Update Notes
Update Notes for Big Patches of Fate/Grand Order. Announcements are released every month or 2, under the "Updates" Tab. Producer Letters will also be featured in this blog post. 18/01/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.53.0 2018 December= 07/12/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.51.0 #Highly Comprehensive Class Affinity UI Add-On I. Similar to the previous update on Party Setup, the new add-on will include the Support Servant Selection List as well, but only for the 7 main classes. center|500px II. Auto Class-List Picker for Support Servant Selection List. Upon transitioning from the quest selection to support selection screen, players will be automatically redirected to the best-class-possible list among the 9 slots, if there are no definitive "best-class", players will be redirected to the ALL slot instead. #"Event Quest" Support Selection List Filter Update The new update will allow players to even filter out the non-MAX Limit Break Craft Essences among the Supports with Event CE. center|500px #All-Support Servants View Button, in the Support Selection List A new category named "MIX" will be added behind the "EXTRA"-class list and it will display every servant from the "ALL"-slot until the "EXTRA"-slot under a single scroll-able list. It serves to help players in picking the right support servant for event purposes. center|500px #"Recommended Synthesis Material" Button, in the Servant Synthesis Screen. Other than serving as a recommendation to players in which EXP card to use, it also serves as a filter for the AUTO-pick function. By clicking it, it will automatically fill up the 20 EXP slots, allowing a faster servant level-up process. It will only pick EXP based on the preferences of the players, which can be modified using the same button. center|500px #Maximum allowed number of selections for ("BURNING" / Discarding Cards) and (Second Archive "Storing") increment Max number increased from 99 to 132. center|500px #Filter-Mode On/Off Display There will be a change in colour of the FILTER button in the Servant Selection Screens, if there is a filter active, or the normal blue colour, if there are no active filters. #Hidden True Name Servants' Voice List Tabbing and Selection There will be an additional tab for all players who have unlocked the TRUE NAME of any given servant that has his/her true name hidden for story purposes, instead of the usual long and seemingly infinite scroll-ing list. *Future events may require players to finish certain main story to unlock. |-| November= 19/11/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.50.0 (Late November 2018) #Class Affinity (Advantage/Disadvantage) Indicator for Party Setup Screen, right before the start of a quest. There will be an "UP" or "DOWN" arrow next to a servant's class icon in the party setup screen, depending on the enemy class in a quest. In certain cases, some servants can have both arrows or none at all. center|500px #Total Star Count Display & Current Star Count Display. This is a supplement to older updates that allocates critical stars before the start of the Combat Phase, which causes the number of stars on hand to drop to 0. In this update, it will display the current star count that a player holds, and the total star before it was allocated to all of the command cards, in parenthesis. center|500px #Skill Level Display Update When activating a servant's skill, the text that displays the skill name will now be added with its corresponding levels. center|500px #Servant Synthesis Screen Hop, for Servants that has just reached the 4th Ascension. Instead of jumping back to selecting servants to ascend, it will now return the player to the ascension material preview screen, which has a button to allow the player to "Quick Travel" to the Servant Synthesis Screen. center|500px *Future events may require players to finish certain main story to unlock. ---- 07/11/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.49.0 (November 2018) Game Updates: *New 5 Servant EXP Card - Hellfire of Wisdom center|300px *Friend Point Summon Update, to include and New 5 Servant EXP Card. Game Improvements: *Story Dialogue Text Speed Adjustment Feature Update. center|400px *Story Dialogue Return/Resume Button when restarting app. (previously only available for BATTLE mode) center|400px *"MUTE" Button for the Volume Section of Game Options. *Maximum Friend Slot increased by 10. *Master Mission "TIME-LIMITED" Tab. *Inclusion of "TIME-LIMITED"-Tag for Rare Prism Section of Da Vinci's Workshop. *UI and Graphic Improvements. ---- 19/11/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.50.0 (Late November 2018) #Class Affinity (Advantage/Disadvantage) Indicator for Party Setup Screen, right before the start of a quest. There will be an "UP" or "DOWN" arrow next to a servant's class icon in the party setup screen, depending on the enemy class in a quest. In certain cases, some servants can have both arrows or none at all. center|500px #Total Star Count Display & Current Star Count Display. This is a supplement to older updates that allocates critical stars before the start of the Combat Phase, which causes the number of stars on hand to drop to 0. In this update, it will display the current star count that a player holds, and the total star before it was allocated to all of the command cards, in parenthesis. center|500px #Skill Level Display Update When activating a servant's skill, the text that displays the skill name will now be added with its corresponding levels. center|500px #Servant Synthesis Screen Hop, for Servants that has just reached the 4th Ascension. Instead of jumping back to selecting servants to ascend, it will now return the player to the ascension material preview screen, which has a button to allow the player to "Quick Travel" to the Servant Synthesis Screen. center|500px *Future events may require players to finish certain main story to unlock. |-| October= 16/10/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.48.0 (October 2018) New Features: #Command Code "Overwriting" System. Introduction of the ability to overwrite 1 and 2 engraved command codex with new command codes. (ONLY for 1 and 2 Command Code, there is no need to use Code Remover when overwriting the existing command codes.) center|500px #NP Fast-Forward System. (Servant-based) Ability to adjust the NP animation speed for every servant that you have summoned. (For Example: To let Arash die faster.) center|500px #In conjunction with the 2nd Feature, there will also be a function in game that tracks whichever servant that you have not used his/her NP, and the toggle to allow normal animation speed for every first-time usage of any servant's NP (lifetime tracking). UI Updates: #A new toggle button to display current total of any item/material/event currency, during the loot table pop-up window. center|500px #Indicator that displays "LAST PLAYED QUEST", this indicator only appears on a quest's button, and only for quests that can be repeated for at least 1 more time. center|500px Game Improvements: *Expansion/Enlargement of the Interlude & Strengthening Quest display section of a Servant's Profile Screen. NOTE: Future events will only be unlocked for participation if a player has cleared a certain story map. (For example, Halloween 2018) |-| September= 13/09/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.46.0 (September 2018) *New Features November= **Party-Wide Delete Options are Moved to a new Pop-Up that includes, PARTY NAME COPY and PARTY SETUP COPY (Setup = Team Setup + Mystic Code + CE Setup) center|500px **Addition of Present Box Filter Filters between Servants, EXPs, Fou-kun, CEs, CE EXPs, Command Code, Apples, Strengthening Materials, Summon Tickets, Coupons/Exchange Tickets, Saint Quartz, Mana Prism, Event Items and Others center|500px *Game Improvements **Auto-lock Feature for Command Codes. (Only for 3 and above Command Codes Only) |-| July= 30/07/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.43.1 (July 31, 2018) *Game Updates **New System / Game Mechanics : Command Code **Addition of Command Code Cards in FP Summon. **Addition of Command Code related items in Da Vinci's Workshop **New Help Texts Update (TIPS) *Game Improvements **Area Check Button (For Singularity F CE) **Smart Sort System improvement, to include "Eligible Target" and "Uneligible Target". *UI and Graphic Improvements. |-| June= 13/06/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.40.0 (June 13, 2018) *Game Updates **Addition of the option to burn Craft Essences and Servants, as well as using them as materials for Synthesis-purposes. **Auto-update of Friend List when a player accepts a new friend or delete an existing friend from their friend lists. (In the past it requires restarting the APP, and after that it was changed to "after a quest") **All materials used as EXP during Synthesis for Servant & Craft Essence will be displayed in the same order as during the selection. **UI Updates. |-| March= 28/03/2018 Note : This applies for ver 1.38.0 (April 04, 2018) *Game Updates **New button to switch from Battle-Phase to Tactical-Phase. (skill-activation phase, for those who forgot to use their skills before that turn and has slow App loading speed, which can be very frustrating.) center|500px **Auto-Burn Feature for FP Summoning. (Limited to 1 to 3 EXP Cards, Fou-kun Stat Cards and Craft Essences) center|500px **All 1 & 2 CEs that can be obtained through FP Summoning will be renewed. (Illustration + ATK/HP + Effects will all be changed) In addition to that, the following 1 & 2 CEs will not be obtainable through FP Summoning after this update launches. center|400px In addition to that, the following 1 & 2 CEs will not be obtainable through FP Summoning after this update launches. center|400px *Note : ALL events and time-limited campaigns from now on will require the completion of Arc 1.0 (Fuyuki until Salomon) in order to participate. (Non Re-Run Events only, unless the Re-Run events exists after November 2017) 2017 December= 01/12/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.32.0 (Mid December ~ Late December) *New Features **Addition of "Select Function" that allows players to see a list of selected Servants or Craft Essence, in their respective related menus and screens. **A new pop-up screen to let players confirm whether or not to enlarge their "Saint Graph" / Card Art in their respective profile screens. This is to avoid players who tap the Saint Graph image accidentally and enlarges the image. (Players will slow internet connection or low-spec devices will experience lag-issues. This pop-up prevents that from happening.) in Options Menu. *UI Updates **Display of Event Bonus Item/Token/Currency Icon on Servant's Image on Party Setup Screen and Support Servant Selection Menu. **Shrinking the size of entities inside "Present Box" and "Item Inventory" to accommodate more items in a single frame (Reduce scrolling length). **Display of NP Overcharge-state (only when the player successfully charges the Servant's NP to 200% / 300% or during NP chains) during battle. **Display of Enemy's Debuff Resist/Charm Resist/Debuff Immunity status before the player clicks the confirm button for using a Servant's Skill. **Display of Pierce-Invincibility and Sure-Hit status when attacking an enemy, only if the Servant has such buff before attacking the enemy, and only if the Enemy has either Invincibility or Evasion status. *Note : ALL events and time-limited campaigns from now on will require the completion of Arc 1.0 (Fuyuki until Salomon) in order to participate. |-| November= 10/11/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.31.0 (Late November ~ Early December) *UI Updates **Display of current quantity of each type of EXP card (by class and by rarity), during Servant Synthesis Selection Screen. center|500px **Display of Servant's Ascension Stage & Craft Essence's Limit Break Stage Status in "Synthesis" Screens. **Display of all "Costume Dress" in the Costume Dress Unlock Screen, even if the player has not summoned the servant yet. (As long as the player has already obtained the Unlock Permit, either through Quests, Missions, or Exchange Shops) **Display of "Limited-Time" status on Mana Prism Exchange tab of Da Vinci's Workshop, if there is a limited-time item in it. *NOTE : There will be a new event or campaign that requires players to clear Arc 01 (Fuyuki ~ Salomon), in order to participate in them. For players who has not cleared them, please do so before it starts. |-| October= 24/10/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.30.0 *Updated battle and NP animations for Carmilla. *Updated voice for Tamamo no Mae (Lancer), Carmilla & Artoria Pendragon (Archer) ---- 13/10/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.30.0 *New Features **Shorter enemy death animation. **"Dialogue Texts auto-load Feature" (Skips to next frame/set of dialogue when the previous frame/set of dialogue has finished loading. / Auto-Dialogue Progression) **A new section for replays of old MY ROOM dialogues/reactions for Servant's MY ROOM Bond-restricted Dialogues. *UI Updates **Additional display of Skill and NP level/upgrades in Party & Support Setup Screens. **A New Button to "Minimize Card Icons" for Servant Synthesis and Craft Essence Synthesis material selection screen. *''Info regarding the release of Shimosa will be revealed during mid-October.'' ---- 10/10/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.29.0 *Game Updates **'Area Check' Function (Requires Smartphone's GPS/Location function to work.) **UI + Graphic Updates *''Info regarding the release of Shimosa will be revealed at a later date.'' |-| August= 21/08/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.28.0 (Early ~ Mid September) *UI Updates **Display of "Remaining Time/Day Left" for Weekly Master Missions, above the Master Mission Icon in the Terminal Screen (Main Screen). **Addition of an Auto-Sort system for Servants that are eligible to receive "SR Fou (HP or ATK)" stat upgrades, in the Servant Selection Screen, during Servant Synthesis. **Removed the restriction of not being able to do Summoning when Servant or Craft Essence slots are full. **Add an Icon to display "Active Support Layout" at Support Setup Screen. **Display how many EXP were gained during Servant or CE Level up, before the "Level Up" animation occurs. |-| July= 31/07/2017 Note : This applies for ver 1.26.0 *New Features **Friend Message System. (Status Message System) Can be accessed from Master's Profile Screen. **Daily Login Bonus Renewal **NP Dialogue change for Mashu Kyrielight. *Game Update **Changes for the compensation received for Burning Leveled-Up Servants. **Display of new Cooldown for Skill during Skill Level Up. *Ui and Graphic Changes. ---- 03/07/2017 Note : This applies for Mid July ~ Late July (1.25.0) *New Features **New Filtering Options : "Servants that can be Strengthened (As in Feeding EXP)" & Class-based Filtering **"Smart-Sort"-System for Servant Strengthening (Feeding EXP) Sections. This will push all Servants that are at max level of their respective thresholds all the way to the bottom of the list, at the To-Be-Strengthened-Servant Selection Screen. *UI Update **Update for Class-Triangle Info to accommodate EXTRA-classes. (Avenger, Ruler, Alter-Ego, Moon Cancer) **NP Level of Servants will be displayed during Party Setup and Support Setup Screens. |-| June= 16/06/2017 Note : This applies for Version 1.24.0 Late June ~ Early July *Game Update **Fate/Grand Order : Epic of Remnant Episode II will be released. *New Features **Additional slot(s) for EXTRA class in Servant Support Layout (Previously only for ALL-class). 2 Possibilities : Adding a new slot marked as "EXTRA-class" (Limited to those that are not part of the 7 basic classes), while the original one is called "ALL-class" **Craft Essence(s) will now retain their limit break status when used as EXP material for the same Craft Essence. **Addition of and to Rare Prism Shop of Da Vinci's Workshop. *UI Updates **Addition of a UI that displays Skill Strengthening Status for Skills in the Friend List and Servant Details screens. **Addition of a confirmation dialogue when receiving all presents in the Present Box. |-| May= 26/05/2017 Note : This applies for Version 1.23.0 Late May ~ Early June *New Feature **A new option will be added under the "Options" tab in MY ROOM screen. Turning it on will enable Random Servant function for MY ROOM screen. (The servant that appears in MY ROOM will be randomized among your Servant Roster, not including Second Archive) *UI Updates **In the loading screen that appears before the first battle of any quests starts, the TIPS can be changed by just tapping on the TIPS part of the screen. (The TIPS are randomized.) **When the "Insufficient AP" pop-up window appears after clicking on a quest button, it will automatically disappear once your AP is sufficient to start the quest. You will also enter the Support Servant Selection Screen right after that happens. **In the "Burning" section of Da Vinci's Workshop, there will be a special small Icon on every Servant and Craft Essence Icon that indicates whether or not the Servant is "Max Ascended" or the Craft Essence is "Max Limit Break" status. **In the "Support Servant Selection" screen, every Servant's Skill Icons will have a new indicator to show whether it has a Rank-UP quest attached to it or not, and also whether it is already Ranked UP or the quest is still undone. |-| April= 20/04/2017 Note : This applies for Version 1.22.0 *UI Updates **Implementation of "TARGET" system into the ENEMY PREVIEW Box (which was introduced in older updates), to show the relevant enemies to the current Master Missions or event Missions. **Width of the Scrollbar will be adjusted for people with larger fingers/thumbs. **Shortening of the time of transition between 2 different Menus in the game. (Due to RAM and Internet Speed). **An option to view the ability of the player's COMMAND SEAL in Master Profile screen. (Previously only in the Mystic Code Selection Screen, or during a battle.) **During a battle, when the Skill-usage Confirmation Option is turned OFF, you can turn it back on by holding down one of the Skills of any Servants or Master's Skills to turn it back ON. (Skill-Usage Confirmation Option, when OFF, it can also be called as Snap-Cast.) **Update for OVERKILL and OVERGAUGE system : When OVERKILL and OVERGAUGE happens at the same turn, there will be a new feature to accommodate the transition. ---- 05/04/2017 Note : This applies for Version 1.21.0 *Game Updates **Display of Rank Up or Buff-state of NP and Skills in Servant Profile and Support Servant Selection Menu. **Animation update for Leveling Up Skills and NP. **Update on the CHESTBOX icon at the top right of your screen during a battle. It changes from Bronze to Silver to Gold, depending on the most recent, and the highest rarity drop. **Display of item's expiry date in Inventory and Present Box Menu. **Display of Bonus QP at the Battle Results Window (Due to Craft Essence Effect). No longer limited to Event Currency. **Update on various UIs and Graphics. |-| February= 21/02/2017 Note : This applies for Version 1.19.0 *Game Updates **Skill name change for Mysterious Heroine X (Alter) ∞ Chocolate -> ∞ Black Bean Paste **Graphic update for Until We Reach the Ultimate Tastiness and A Letter of Appreciation From Her. *New Features **As an Add-On to the Drop Preview button for Free Quests, now you can also view the list of enemies in that particular Free Quests. **Adding the Ability to lock/unlock Multiple Servants or CEs for other lists of Servant or CEs. (The previous one only limits to Servant and CE Storage under the Management Screen, aka the First Button of the Menu) ***MY ROOM Servant Management Screen ***CE Synthesis ***Servant Synthesis ***Support Layout Management ***Party Management ***Servant/CE Burning Screen ***Second Archive **Name Change for a section in the Material Tab under MY ROOM. ***幕間の物語の記録 (Interlude Stories Log) -> サーヴァントとの記録 (Servants Log) **Game UI's Graphic Update *Release of Shinjuku. ---- 03/02/2017 Note : This applies for Version 1.18.0 *New Features **The Ability to keep multiple Support Servant Layouts. (Just like how there are maximum of 10 party layouts allowed.) **Use In-Game Items to expand the Storage Space of Servants Storage and Craft Essences Storage. **Ability to lock multiple Servants or Craft Essences. (Before 1.18.0, you had to lock each card one by one, and for slower phones, its a tedious process.) **An option to look at Notable Drops for FREE QUESTS only. (It only shows the items that has been dropped in the past, not all of the possible drops, until you have discover all of them by repeating the same free quest.) (The number at the bottom of each item shows the current quantity of that item that you have in your inventory.) center|400px 2016 December= 06/12/2016 Note : This applies for Version 1.17.0 *New Features **The ability to change the Saint Graph Appearance of Support Servants in the Game Options Screen (It may just be the icon of the servant, or the saint graph art in party management screen before entering a quest, or the Sprite of a Servant, or the Command Card Icon of a servant.) *Game Updates **Removing the old option to change the Mystic Code right before starting a quest; and refined it to being part of the Party Management Screen. (Which means Mystic Codes attaches to the party and different party can have different Mystic Code equipped, so that you do not have to change Mystic Codes to suit your party needs) **Rearrangement of the buttons Servant and CE Enhancement Screen (2nd Button from the left in the Bottom Menu) ***The Order will be changed to : ***Servant Enhancement (Fusing) ***Servant Skill Enhancement ***Craft Essence Fusing and Evolution ***Servant Ascension ***Servant NP Enhancement ***Palingenesis **Skill Icon Change for Ishtar's Third Skill - Mana Burst (Gems) **Removal of an unused tab in Da Vinci's Workshop - The Saint Quartz Exchange Shop Tab. **UI and Animation Updates *Release of Order VII - Babylonia |-| November= 04/11/2016 Note : This applies for Version 1.16.0 *New Features **New Functions in the Servant and Craft Essence Storage. (Saint Graph Storage Room) **Increase the maximum number of cards that can be used as fodder during Servant or Craft Essence Strengthening. (EXP) From 5 to 20 **Ability to update the friend list during the Support Servant selection screen. (After selecting a quest) **A new option for Party Management Screen - Button For "Clearing All CEs" in a Party, which was only in Support Management Screen before this **Display of Random Servant Profile at the App's Start-Up Screen **Default Volume is changed to 7 (in Options Menu) **Minimum rarity for the "EXP" warning screen will now be switched from 3 to 4 . (For Servant Fusing Screen and Craft Essence Fusing Screen) **Removal of Value and Value filter (For ascending and descending order) from the game. This effects the following sections of the game : ***Material Screen aka Servant Compendium/Library ***'MY ROOM' Servant Settings Screen ***Servant Fusing Section (Both "Base Card" and "Fodder" selection screens) ***Skill Upgrade Section ***NP Upgrade Section *Game Updates **Switching all Katakana versions of Command Card Texts to English, for all Servant and Craft Essence Skill Effects and also for the future Official Page texts. ***クイック ー> Quick ***アーツ ー> Arts ***バスター ー> Buster *UI Updates **Chaldea Gate Quests will be categorized into a few different groups. For Example : Daily Quest, Interlude and Strengthening Quest 400px|center **In The Battle Rewards Window (The 3rd Pop-Up Window after finishing a quest a.k.a. After-Battle Loots), Event Bonuses will be displayed next to the original yield number, to show how many extra yield you got from Event CE or Event Servant bonuses. **A new option to filter normal servants and event servants (Servant that give Event bonuses), same goes to Craft Essences. This function is only available during Events. ** Maximum Limit of the number of selections in the Present Box for each time will be increased from 20 to 99. **MISC. UI Updates and Help Text Updates *Order VII - Babylonia will be released in December. |-| October= 12/10/2016 *Version 1.15.0 **Rare Prism Exchange in Da Vinci's Workshop **Changes to the AP Recovery during Level Ups. (Improving the System of AP-Overflow - Upgrading the calculation system where previous it adds the previous Level's MAX AP as the AP refill to the new Level's MAX AP as the AP refill) **UI and Help Text Updates. |-| September= 06/09/2016 *Version 1.14.0 **Tap to skip EXP animation for leveling up Servants and Craft Essences. **Added a button to move to "Friend Point obtained" window from Support Management screen. **Adjustments to Master Skills icons when it's usable. **Changes made to the transition to the Party Confirmation screen and the Support Selection Screen after you select a Support Servant. **Filter function Updates. **UI and Help Text Updates. |-| July= 13/07/2016 Note : This applies for Late July *Game Update **Release of Order 6 - Camelot. **Master Level Cap Increment. *UI Improvements **Ability to switch the Displayed Art of a Servant through the Servant Icon, depending on the stage of ascension of a Servant. **Ability to switch Servant Icons. **Information of the Lock-state of Servants and Craft Essences will be stored in the Server. This means that whenever you switch device, you will not need to re-lock all your Servants and Craft Essences. **Display of the number of turns passed during a Battle. **Display of Servant Skill Levels in Party Management and Support List Management. ---- 24/06/2016 Note : This applies for Early-Mid July *UI Improvements **Ability to set a name for a party. **Display the most popular class in the same pop-up that displays Friend Point earned every time when a player is logged in. **A new function that enables a player to see the Support Servant Layout of another player, from his or her friend list, in the Support Servant Selection Screen before starting a quest. **Ability to collect items in groups in the Present Box after highlighting them. *Bug Fixes **Enemy will now select new targets to attack after the Servant with Taunt status is defeated. *New Content **Order VI - Camelot to be released at Late-July. |-| May= 20/05/2016 Note : This applies for Late May-Early June *UI Improvements **Display support servant's skill levels in the choosing support servant screen (before starting a quest). **Display of a servant's summoned date as well as a Craft Essence's obtained date. **Addition of a filter for the ALL-class slot in the Support Management Interface. **Display a Servant's ATK stats in the Servant's Details during a battle/in the middle of a battle. **Display of Stun and Skill Sealing counter/turns left in the battle UI. |-| April= 04/04/2016 Note : This applies for Late April-Early May *New Features **Capacity/Limit of Bond Level for Servants will be increased. ***※Special Craft Essence will be awarded when a servant's Bond Level is Maxed (The new level, not the old 5/5) (Each servant will have their own respective unique craft essences. ***※For this update, only 10 servants will be chosen. Which means only those 10 chosen servants will have their Bond Level Cap increased and have their own respective CEs. **Present History/Log TAB will be in the present box screen. **Ability to change the image on the Command Card of a Servant, based on your available BATTLE SPRITES. *UI Improvements **At Terminal (Game Home Screen) or Area/Order Map, the Master Icon will be connected to the Master Equipment Screen (the screen where you choose your Mystic Code/clothes). : Connected means by clicking the Master Icon, you will be brought to the Master Equipment Screen. **In the Party Management screen, you can now scroll directly to the last party. From Party I to Party X. It will not lag in-between 2 Parties (before this update, scrolling through party takes a long time, cause it pauses each time u flip the page.) Enabling the ability to scroll backwards from Party I to Party X. |-| March= 04/03/2016 Note : This applies for Late March-Early April *New Features **Support Servant rotation Editing screen, under the Party Management Tab in the MENU. **You can choose one Servant from each class as support servant and equip CE for each servant. **Ruler may share the same slot as Shielder. (speculated) *UI Improvements **Show Craft Essence's Passive Skill effect inside a Battle, under a certain button. **Button that allows you to choose your Mystic Codes like how you change your servants before starting a quest. *New Content **Order 5 - E Pluribus Unum will be released during Late March or Early April. |-| February= 15/02/2016 Note : For Late February *New Features **Ability to select the Servant's Art (Saint Graph) for My Room's display. **Ability to view Servant's Ascension Cutscenes in My Room. **Ability to change the Speed of NOBLE PHANTASM "ONLY" in Battle. (2 buttons - one for overall, one for NP) *UI Improvements **Display's Skill's Cooldown in details section for every skills (Master's Skills and Servants' Skills) ---- 29/01/2016 Note : For Mid-February *New Features **Update on Servant's Voice Playback feature. **Add Total Consecutive Login Days Count and Total Login Days Count Pop-up Box. **In loading screen, Tips for the game will appear (in JP). *Game System Improvements **Able to change target even after clicking the "attack" button, terms and conditions applied. (In battle) ***Conditions : Haven't selected any Command Card after clicking the "ATTACK" button. **Servant and Craft Essence Inventory slot expansion. **Mailbox (Present Box Icon) slot expansion. *UI Improvements **MAX Limit Break-ed Craft Essence will now be shown in the Party page of the game. (If equipped on a Servant). ***Note : Some kind of icon will show up at the CE box of the Party page. *Announcement for Fate/ Grand Order's first collaboration event **Starts at late-February. Collaboration details are still confidential. 2015 December= 11/12/2015 Note : For Late December ~ Early January GAME SYSTEM UPDATES *Master Updates ** Increase level cap of Master Level, from 100 to 120 ** Addition of new Command Spells ** Addition of new Mystic Codes *Party Management Updates **Ability to equip the same craft essence to different servants in the same party, as long as you have another copy of the same craft essence. **Display of the Final Art of Max Ascended Servants in the Party Management screen **Increased limit of the number of parties in the Party Management Screen. *UI Changes **Display the stats limit and current stats for every servant, under their HP and ATK. (This is for the Fou-stats limit) **Displaying a symbol for the MAX Limit Break Craft Essence equipped by other Masters in your Support Servant List. *Addition of a new chapter - Order IV - London *Server Upgrades **A maintenance for upgrading the game servers on the 13th of December. |-| November= 28/10/2015 Note : Applicable for November 2015. *Addition of a new chapter - Order III - Okeanos GAME SYSTEM UPDATES *Critical Star Gain update **Quick Card, 1st Quick Card Bonus and Overkill will yield critical stars. * Zero Damage Changes ** For Servants with Evasion or Invincible Status, Zero Damage display will be changed to Evasion or Invincible wording respectively. * Skill Casting Speed ** Like the increase-speed for battle phase, the animation for using skills will also be sped-up along with the normal attack animations *More Info on Okeanos will be revealed when the update is finalized. *Changes in the Daily Quests with an auto-reset feature for First-Time-Clear-Reward of any Daily Quest. |-| October= 12/10/2015 *Changes to the daily login bonus in commemoration of the 4M Downloads Campaign on the 16th of Ocotober. *Halloween Event ** 11th of October, announcements were made in Machi Asobi Vol 15. ** First-ever Free 4 Event-Limited Servant - Elizabeth Báthory (Halloween) will be given to the players who managed to complete the main story of Adventure in the City of Singing Pumpkins ~Mad Hatter~ 2015 ** Requirements to participate in the event is to clear Orleans. ** 1/2 AP for all Main Quests until 31st of October. GAME SYSTEM UPDATES *Changes in the AP-recovery system ** Instead of using , another alternative to restore AP to MAX is to use . *Time-Limited Event Scene Data ** The ability to view previous events' dialogues and scenes in My Room. *Battle Sprites Update *Quest Info UI Update ** Info on enemy-classes before choosing a support servant. *Others ** Changes in the sorting system for Support Servants List ** Changes to the Status UI in the Battle. |-| September= 15/09/2015 * On the 4th of September, in commemoration of the 3M Downloads Campaign, there will be a present to all players which contains one 4 Servant from 10 different choices. ** Giveaway only last until 30th of September. *Battle-Part Improvement **Adding x2 Battle Speed feature **Improving some battle animations and increase the tempo. **Command Card Choosing Phase (Attack Phase) improvements **Displaying "Weak" or "Resist" for each command card. ** Improvement of Battle Mechanics **Battle Wave Number Improvement *Servant Strengthening Update ** Ability to use Fou-stats-card even when the servant is at maximum level for that ascension. *Other Improvements ** Display of uncompleted quests on the Order Buttons and Quest Nodes and UI updates ** Help-text updates ** Present box-performance update FUTURE DEVELOPMENTS * Party Management UI Updates * Quest Info UI Update * Battle Sprite Update * Other Updates ** Mystic Codes Update (Implemented during London Update) ** Usage of Holy Grail (Implemented during 1st Anniversary Event) ** Da Vinci's Workshop New Items Update. (Implemented) Category:Game Updates